A New Mother
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: Peter had forgotten Wendy, but knew he needed to get the lost boys a mother. When a young girl stumbles across Neverland, Hook learns her secret and is apparently bitter towards her kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Eloise… of course.**

I have a secret. No, it's not a boy I have a crush on or a bad habit. My secret is much more dark. What is it, you may ask. Well, why would I tell you? It's a secret isn't it? Secrets are supposed to be kept. Instead, I will tell you my story and maybe you can figure out my secret then. It all started during midnight on a warm day in June….

"Uncle Bungai? What kind of potion are you making tonight?" I stood in my Uncle's workshop. He wore his deep blue robe and blue pointy hat. He pulled on his whiskers. He tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. He never speaks.

"A poison?" I asked. He nodded his head up and down and motioned for me to exit. I did. I adjusted my black hat and smoothed my dark purple dress. It was very simple and went below my knees and hat three quarter length sleeves. I wore no shoes. I walked down the dark hallway and into my purple room. I had recently just moved in with my Uncle after my parents had died in some freak accident with a spell gone wrong. I planned on running away tonight. I grabbed my wand and stuffed it into my large dress pocket on the front of my dress. I grabbed my broom and opened up the window. I climbed on the broomstick and took off. The only question was where to go.

OoOoO

I was flying for about an hour. I could see lights below me. I could see the stars above me. It was a gorgeous clear night. I turned up towards the North Star and remembered the old legend passed down from generation to generation of witches.

_There once was an old witch who loved to create new spells. She lived during the times of the witch trials. The hunters were after her and she knew she had to get away. She created a new world in the sky to run away to. The North Star is the entrance to that perfect world for any stranded witch or wizard to run away to._

I started having doubts. I couldn't remember which one the North Star was. I only could remember what the world looked like after you past the star. There were two bright stars. I couldn't decide which on to go to. I decided to go the brighter of the two, which was the one on the right. I sped up and went extremely quick. I was soon over white fluffy clouds and it was morning. I went below them and stared and a large island. This wasn't the witch world. I ran my fingers through my brown curly hair and blinked my violet eyes. I went through the wrong star. I could tell there was civilization on the island so I just continued and landed my broom on a small island just a little bit away from the mainland. I took out my wand and waved it.

A small shack appeared, but it would be enough to live in. I walked inside and saw a bed and a trunk. It would be enough to tide me over. I walked outside and was ready to explore. I waded into the sea and walked to the large portion of the land. It was a small strip of beach, but I kept walking into the forest beyond.

OoOoO

I walked and could hear rustling. I turned around and there was no one there. I looked to the sides before turning back again. A boy my age stood there. He had very messy orange hair and a goofy look on his face. My hand instantly reached into my pocket and wrapped around my white wand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Elosie… you?" I replied.

"My name is Peter Pan!" He put his hands on his hips and flew into the air. He must be a wizard. He can levitate. I gripped my wand and muttered a levitation spell so he wouldn't show me up. I flew into the air as well. He looked surprised.

"How are you doing that?"

"Same way you are," I think he's a wizard. How else could he be flying?

"Fairy dust?" What is he talking about?

"Oh. Are you a fairy?" I asked him. That would explain it, but where are his wings?

"No. My friend Tinkerbell is. Are you a fairy?" He asked me.

"No, I'm a witch. Where am I?"

"You're in Neverland!" He shouted, "How did you get here?"

"I flew on my broom." I landed on the ground and started to walk away.

"Do you know any stories?" Peter asked me as he followed me.

"I guess I know a few."

"Great!" He grabbed my hand and we flew into the air. I could finally get a good view of the island.

"That's mermaid lagoon," he pointed to a bay, "And that's the Jolly Roger, hook's ship," he pointed to a large pirate ship in a harbor, "Indian Hill is over there," he motioned to a cliff with teepees on it, "And this," he landed in the trees, "Is my hideout. Where I stay with the lost boys."

We jumped into a nook between two roots of a tree and soon we were sliding down a tunnel. Peter landed with a thud and I landed on top of him.

"Oof, sorry," I got off of him and he immediately jumped up and crowed. Err-err-err-aroooo! Six more boys came in from different entrances. They all saluted pan. There was a small boy in a skunk hide, a tall boy in a fox hide, a plump boy in a bear hide, twins in raccoon hides, and a skinny boy in a rabbit hide. Peter was obviously the oldest of them all.

"Boys! I've brought you a new mother!" Peter shouted in a deep voice.

"Is she going to leave like the Wendy-bird?" The plump boy asked.

"I don't know," Peter said as he scratched the back of his head. He turned to me, "Will you stay?"

"Well, I didn't plan on leaving." I smiled. Finally, an adventure, "Who will be the father."

"Peter of course!" The twins shouted. One was standing on his head.

"Well then, as your mother I feel this place needs some tidying up." I clapped my hands. Everyone groaned.

"Peter, I don't like this mother. She's going to make us clean up!" Said the one in the rabbit suit. I giggled and pulled out my wand. With a few flicks the quilts were on the beds, the leaves were swept of the floor and my broom zoomed in through the window.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a witch." Peter said. A little ball of light flew in. It landed on Peter's shoulder and took the shape of a little woman with wings.

"You weren't kidding when you said you knew a fairy!" I exclaimed. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, "At least I know there's another female in this place."

She nodded up and down and smiled.

"I'm going to go explore." I said and hopped on my broom and flew out of the hide away.

"What's her name anyway?" I could hear a lost boy shout ask Peter as I left.

OoOoO

**Author's Note: Just a little plot bunny that decided to hop into my head. I took Eloise (my classic character) and gave her a slight twist. She's a witch. Obviously. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Eloise… of course.**

I landed on a rock in mermaid lagoon. The mermaids there were gorgeous.

"Is that Wendy?" One of them asked another.

"No way! She's way prettier than Wendy."

"Won't you swim with us?" One swam over to me and asked me.

"Yes swim with us!" Another came to my rock. They started pulling on my dressand splashing me.

"Alright," I pulled out my wand and waved it. I dove into the water and swished my new dark purple tail. I had dark purple seashells too.

"Aww, your no fun!" One with a green tail said.

"We were only trying to drown you," said a blue-tailed one.

"Hmph!" Said another green-tailed. They shooed me away so I went to swim towards a funny looking island. It looked like a skull. I was inside so I climbed onto some rocks and looked around. With a flick of my wand I turned my tail back into legs and my dress reappeared. I looked around. The cavern was seemingly empty, but I could hear breathing.

"Hello? Who's there? I'm armed!" I held up my wand and walked in a circle around myself. When I had completed the rotation a man chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. He had black curly locks and a red pirate outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked with my wand at the ready.

"Are you pointing a stick at me?" He chuckled, "Get her boys!"

A sharp blow to my head and I was quickly unconscious and on the floor with a cackling man standing above me.

**Third Person:**

Hook and his crew rowed back to their ship. They knew something had come to Neverland because they watched as it fell out of the sky. They sent a spy out o its landing location and watched as she flicked a magic stick to build a house. He followed her into the jungle and overheard her conversation with Peter.

They came back to the ship and tied up the girl. They took her wand away and locked it in a glass cabinent.

**Third Person (Peter's Hideout)**

"Where's Eloise?" Cubby complained.

"I don't know! Let's play a game! Find Eloise!" Peter shouted and all the lost boys set out to find Eloise as if she were Hook's treasure.

**Eloise's POV:**

I woke up in a dark room with a few streams of light. I tried to reach for my wand, but I was tightly bound. I couldn't move my arms or legs and I felt like a snake.

The door opened and the tall man from earlier stepped in. He was incredibly hairy. He lit a lamp and the room flooded with light. I gulped. He had a hook for a hand. He walked closer to me and ran his hook down my cheek so it barely touched me. I shivered and gulped again.

"Hello Eloise," He said as he played with his moustache, "I know all about your little secret. You witches are despicable!"

"Why are you so bitter?" He turned to look at me and his blue eyes turned a shade of red.

"Your 'species' are the ones who sent me to this hell hole! I was a normal and respectable man! I lived during the witch trials. I was about to get my hands on a witch when she used her wretched little stick and sent me here. I've been dying to get revenge. And now I can. You see my little devil… I'm going to kill you," He left without another word. The lamp soon went out as well and I was left all alone in the dark to cry my heart out. I didn't want to die. This never would've happened if I had paid attention in my astrology class last year. If I knew which star was the North Star, I would be living a happy life without mermaids, pirates, or boys named Peter Pan. Peter Pan was the only nice person on the island. He may have been a little arrogant, but he offered me a home and friendship. I let it all go to waste. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Another salty tear slid down my cheek.

OoOoO

I must have been down there for an hour by the time another pirate came down. He lifted me up and carried me onto the deck. I was gagged and blindfolded. I was set down on a hard wood thing and it started rocking. I was on a boat. The rocking stopped and I was taken out of the boat. I was soon placed upright and more rope was tied around me. There was an uncomfortable feeling along my back. I was tied to a wooden pole. During the trials every witch would be either hung or burnt at the stake. I wiggled my toes and felt sticks of different sizes. I was going to die. Now.

A loud crowing sound echoed. Peter Pan was here! I was could hear the slashing of swords and the clamber of rocks as Peter and the lost boys attacked the pirates. I could still hear the same sounds as a smell crept towards my nose. Smoke.

OoOoO

**Author's Note: Oh no! Is she going to die? Will Peter save her? One way to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Eloise… of course.**

**Third Person: **

The fight was dreadful. In the end the pirates overpowered the lost boys who were gagged and tied. Peter was tied to an anchor so he wouldn't fly away. They were all forced to watch the wood burn. Eloise was engulfed in flames. They couldn't see her, but felt the pain she was suffering. The heat was nearly unbearable from where they were standing and they couldn't imagine facing the flames like that. They all cried, especially Peter. The boys stopped when the flames died down. Peter couldn't take it anymore.

"You vile, loathsome beast!" He flew into the air despite the anchor. He slammed the anchor onto Hook so that he was on the ground. The anchor was crushing his lungs. He couldn't breath. His ribs were breaking and his heart was slowing. That was it. Hook had died.

"A life for a life," Peter said through gritted teeth, "Untie us!" He ordered the pirates. They obeyed. Peter immediately flew back to the tree where he lived and crawled behind the bear hide and onto his bed.

"Oof!" A muffled voice was heard from underneath him. He got up and stripped back the covers. Eloise was lying there. Alive as ever and covered in ashes, she blinked her violet eyes up at him.

"How…?" Peter trailed off. She was still so beautiful.

"I'm a witch! I don't need a wand to do magic. Speaking of," she pulled out her wand from her pocket.

"I want to give you a kiss," he said. She held out her hand, "A real kiss."

And with that they both leaned in towards each other and their noses bonked. They both withdrew and rubbed their noses.

"Maybe we should tell the lost boys I'm alive," she chuckled as they both leaned for another chance this one worked perfectly and their lips touched.

**The End! I know it was a short story and this was a really short chapter, but if you want I may write a sequel. Anyway, this concludes the story of Eloise the witch.**


End file.
